So Akira Does Have Emotions Ne?
by HeIsNotOneOfUs
Summary: A father who is worried about his son. A mother who wishes for a teenage son. A friend who they don't know. And a muttered "Bastard" OOC Akira - OOC Meijin Touya This is my first HnG Fic, so be nice!


**_Edited - 24/09/2015_**

 _ **Start Story.**_

"Good morning Mother, Father" Akira Touya greeted, sitting down at the table.

"Good morning Akira" His mother said with a smile. Akira smiled back, then ate his breakfast.

Kouyou Touya stared at his son over his Go magazine with a slight frown. _Why are you so polite._ He asked himself. _Why can't you be like a normal teenager_. "Would you like to play a game with me" I asked slowly. _Say no. whine and say that you don't want to play Go. do SOMETHING a normal teen would do._

It seemed that Akira wasn't a mind reader, because he looked up from his bowl with a polite smile on his face. "Of course father" He said with a small bow.

 _Father_ I inwardly threw up. _Cant you call me dad?_ I sighed and went back to reading my Go magazine.

[Meijin Go Salon - Tokyo]

Kouyou Toya Pov.

I walked up to a man with a empty board. "Would you like to play" I asked him. It seemed he did not recognize me. I was, somewhat surprised when his eyes landed on Akira and he blushed. "Hai" The man said with a bow.

\- 10 Minutes Later - End of Pov -

'pachi'

'pachi'

"I resign" A man in his late twenties said, bowing in defeat. "Arigatou gozaimashita Touya Sensei" He said with a sigh.

"Arigatou" The older man replied, bowing back slightly.

"That was a wonderful game" Akiko Touya said, looking at the unfinished Go board.

"Arigatou" The man said with a blush. He then looked towards the youngest Touya, Waiting for his comment.

"The game was" He paused for a moment. "Unique" Akira finished lamely.

"ARIGATOU!" The man shouted, bowing deeply towards Akira.

Akira, along with his parents, stood up and made their way towards the exit.

…..

"What did you actually think of the game" Akira's father asked a while later.

"He did not think ahead of the game, Only in the moment" Akira said emotionlessly.

Kouyou Touya locked eyes with his son for a brief moment. "Go on"

Akira was silent for a moment. "I think that he wasn't very good. He would only last two years in our world" He said honestly.

"There is always room for improvement" His father said holding his wife's hand.

 _Not for him_. Akira thought to himself, walking silently behind his parents.

…..

"What would you like to eat" His mother asked him, looking at the different food stools.

"Rame-" Akira started, Only to get yanked backwards by a stranger.

"Akira!" A bleached boy exclaimed with a smile.

"Hikaru" Akira responded with a smile of his own.

"What are you doing here?" Akira asked the beaming teen.

"Oh, Mom kicked me out of the house, What are you doing here?"

Akira shrugged. "Mum and Dad wanted to visit the Go salon today, So I went with"

Both boys were so caught up in their conversation, that they failed to notice the parents surprised expressions.

 _I wish Akira acted like this at home._ Akiko touya thought, watching the two teens interact with a wishful sigh.

 _Dad!_ Kouyou thought. _He called me dad! And he's grinning! Not that annoying polite smile, but an actually smile!_ Kouyou thought to himself.

"What are you doing later?" Hikaru asked, nudging Akira in the shoulder.

"Hmmm," Akira hummed. "Just going to play Go I guess"

Hikaru laughed. "You're such a Go freak"

"Says you!" Akira retorted.

 _"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world….!"_ Hikaru blushed a brilliant shade of red, and picked up his phone. "What!" He hissed into the phone while glaring at Akira's laughing form.

"Wha-!"

"Bu-"

"No I-"

 _"ARG!_ OKAY!" He shouted, angrily slamming his phone shut and shoving it into his pocket.

 _"Barbie Girl!_ " Akira gasped between laugher.

"Shut up!" Hikaru hissed with another blush. "I have to go, Mum wants me home now" Hikaru sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "See you later Aki"

"I told you not to call me that! It's a girls name!" Akira screamed in frustration.

"THAT'S WHY I CALL YOU IT!" Hikaru shouted over his shoulder while running away.

"BAKA!" Akira screamed towards the running dot.

Akira stood there in rage, clenching and unclenching his fist to calm down.

 _"ahem"_ Akira turned around to see his Parents amused faces.

"Gomennasai" Akira said, politely bowing towards his parents. "What would you like to eat" He asked his parents with a polite smile.

 _Annnd He's back._ His parents thought with a mental sigh.

Kouyou suddenly had a brilliant idea, and smirked, (because it was just that good) "We can eat wherever you want to eat, _Aki"_

he laughed softly when he heard the muttered _"Bastard"_ coming from his son.

 _Maybe there's hope for him yet._ Akira's father mused, smiling at his son's irritated scowl.


End file.
